nackandpsychofandomcom-20200214-history
Nack and Psycho Main Series Cast
Well, I decided to relocate casts here due to DA getting full on DA journals. Here you go, hope you like them: =Nack and Psycho Main Series= Main Characters *Sam-Nack "Fang Sniper" Weasel (Sonic) *Max-Psycho (WFRR) *Unseen Commissioner-Commissioner Gordon (Batman) *Boscoe-Apu (Simpsons) *Jimmy Two-Teeth-Rat King/Django (Care Bears: Nutcracker Suite/Ratatouille) (Djanjo will represent the Rat King's younger self) *Flint Paper-Jimmy Kudo (Detective Conan) Who Framed Buster Bunny *Eddie Valiant-Nack (mainly) & Psycho *Roger Rabbit-Buster Bunny (TTA) (Makes other appearances or MOA) *Santino-Jimmy Kudo *Jessica Rabbit-Babs Bunny (TTA) (MOA) *Dolores-Rouge the Bat (Sonic) (MOA) *Judge Doom-Scourge the Hedgehog/Metal Sonic (Sonic) *Toon Patrol-Fiona Duplicate & Fearsome Four (Sonic) *Marvin Acme-Scott Armington (Charles' OC) *RK Maroon-Thaddius Plotz (Animaniacs) (Also appears in What's New Him) *Bugs Bunny & Mickey Mouse-The Warners (Animaniacs) *Donald Duck-Eric Cartman (SP) *Daffy Duck-Bart Simpson (Simpsons) *Benny the Cab-Plucky Duck & Hampton (TTA) (MOA) *Lena Hyena-Elmyra (TTA) *Tweety-Remains the Same *Angelo-Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Bongo-Gorilla Grodd (DC) *Betty Boop-Honey (WB: TTA Incarnation) *Droopy-Byron (TTA) *Extras-Sarah (Disney/WFRR OC) (MOA), Shirley the Loon & Fifi (TTA) (MOA) The Insane Mansion *Dave Miller-Swiper the Fox (Dora) (MOA) *Syd-Plucky Duck (TTA) *Michael F. Stoppe-Tai (Digimon) *Wendy Wells-Sora (Digimon) *Bernard Bernoulli-Rodent (Conker) (MOA) *Razor-Gwen (TDI) *Jeff Woodie-Geoff (TDI) *Sandy-Mina Mongoose (Sonic) (MOA) *Dr. Fred-Ze Professor (Conker) (MOA) *Nurse Edna-Kayla Von Kriplespac (Sonic/Conker OC) *Weird Ed-Calamity Coyote (TTA) (MOA) *Dead Cousin Ted-Slimer (Ghostbusters) *Green Tentacle-Skooge (Zim) (MOA) *Purple Tentacle-Zim (Zim) (MOA) *The Murderous Purple Slimy Meteor-Almighty Tallest Red & Purple (Zim) (Also appears in Day of the Irkin) *Meteor Police-Commander Feral (Swat Kats) *Mark Eteer-Dib (Zim) (MOA) *Weird Ed's Hamster-Snowball (Pinky & the Brain) *Chuck the Plant-Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors) Tune Squad *Frank Dreben-Nack & Psycho (Sonic & WFRR) *Captain Ed Hocken-Mickey, Donald, & Goofy (Classic Disney) (MOA) *Officer Norberg-Don Karnage (Talespin) (MOA) *Johnny the Snitch-Strong Bad (Homestar) *Al-Jack Skellington (NBC) *Abraham Lincoln-Dende Lee (Cyberchase/Juniper Lee OC) *Ted Olson-Gyro Gearloose (DuckTales) *Sally Drecker-Raven Deatholme/Mystique (X-Men) *Ralph Twice-Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Mrs. Twice-Jackie (Older) (Cyberchase) *Jim Johnson-Trunks (DBZ) *Billy-Nemo (Little Nemo) *Pete Preussing-Felix the Cat (Felix) *Been-Poindexter (Felix) *Lorne Greene-Jussonic (Author) *Dr. Roland Zubatsky-Magneto (X-Men) *Miss Frincell-Miss Whoops (Mr. Men) *Short Cop-Officer Short Shrift (Phantom Tollbooth) *Joe Surlov-Sabertooth (X-Men) *Sergeant Take-Her-Away-Cyclops (X-Men) *Sergeant Booker-Wolverine (X-Men) *Priest-Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *Montague Martin-Giovanni (Pokemon) *Buddy Brigs-Goku (DBZ) *Mary-Serena (SM) *Saul Cooper-Paul (Pokemon) *Luca Burnett-Android 17 (DBZ) *The Champ-Vegeta (DBZ) *Fighter Mike Fights-El Rey (Mucha Lucha) *Mike Schultz-Lonestar (Mucha Lucha) *George Stanford Brown-Muntz (Up) *Surgeon-Dr. Nick (Simpsons) *Confused poker player-Fu Dog (Jake Long) *Other Poker Players-Carface & Killer (ADGTH) *Katie (kid in lab)-Camille (Little Nemo) *Girls Jumproping-Sherri & Terri (Simpsons) *Mary's dog-Beethoven (Beethoven) *'The man I married'-Darian (SM) *Couple of tramps-Rita & Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Robert Goulet-Benton Tarantella (Courage) *Tommy Lasorda: Bo Jackson (Pro Stars) *Warner Burton-Mr. Morebucks (PPG) *Terri Burton-Princess (Older) (PPG) *Thames-The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Kingsley Addison-Vultureman (Thundercats) *The Mime-Dee Dee (Dexter's Lab) (She was a mime in the Clowning episode) *Charlotte Burton-Sakura Morebucks (PPG OC) *Prisoner waving gun around-Mojo Jojo (PPG) *William Shatner-Captain James T. Kirk (Star Trek) *Joyce Brothers-Terra (Teen Titans) *Eddie Casales-Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic) (MOA) *Lana Casales-Alicia (Sonic) (MOA) *Mimi Du Jour-Fiona the Fox (Sonic) (MOA) *Judge J. Oliver Maxwell-Roy Spleen (Billy & Mandy) (returns in Big Boogie Adventure~NAP Style) *John Symington-Yosamite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Ricardo (Mentioned)-Bubs (Homestar) *Dutch Gunderson-Chairface Chipendale (before he had a chair head) (Tick) *Florence Henderson-Giselle (Enchanted) *Leo & Rocky-Rocky & Mugsy (Looney Tunes) *Butcher-Barry the Chopper (FMA) *Pet Owner-Diego (Dora) *Day Care Lady-Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Jill-Sasami (Tenchi) *Disfigured Person-Timmy (SP) *Sergeant-Dib (Zim) *Man with Ox-Vash (Trigun) *Dutch's Cat-Lucifer (Cinderella) *Stella-Ima Goodlady/Sedusa (PPG) *Stella's Dog-Muttski (Sonic) *Fireman-Fire Chief (Ren & Stimpy) *Dutch's Dog-Bea (DBZ) *Doves-Girlfeathers (Animaniacs) *William Conrad-Strong Sad (Homestar) *Dick Clark-Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Vic-General Immortus (Teen Titans) *Veronica Rivers-Madame Rouge (Teen Titans) *Nicky MeBean-Coach Z (Homestar) *Lester the ventriloquist dummy-Scarface (Batman) *Jerry Layne-Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist (Batman) *Joey Koldys-Riku (KH) *Don the Coroner-Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Willy the Frenchman-The Brain and Monsieur Mallauh (Teen Titans) *Crying Judy Doll-Numbah 86 (Toy Form) (KND) Hit the Road *Scientist-Invader Zim (Zim) *Trisha, the ex-Gaz (Zim) (MOA) *Talking Cat-Meowth (Pokemon) *Snucky Members-Brothers Strong (Homestar) *Burt Kushman-Squidward (Spongebob) *Shep Kushman-Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob) *Fire Breather-Zuko (Avatar) *Conroy Bumpus-Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Lee-Harvey-Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Carny Member-Tracy (Pokemon) *Evelyn Morrison-Juniper Lee (Juniper Lee) (also appears with Sora) *Doug the Moleman-Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *Shuv-Oohl-Herbert (Family Guy) *Trixie-Tikal (Sonic) *Bruno the Bigfoot-Eduardo (Fosters) *Bigfoots-Imaginary Friends (Fosters) *Golf Course Owner-Luigi Mario (Mario) *Museum Curator-Mr. Persnickety (Mr. Men) *Chef-Le Quack (Courage) *Cursing Indian-Fowlmouth (TTA) *Fisherman-Mr. Bump (Mr. Men) *Reception Lady at Mystery Vortex-Florence (Atlantis) *Alien-Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) (Also appears in Double Kiss, Double Bang) *Cleaning Robot-MO (Wall-E) *Bigfoot Bouncer-New Guy (Fosters) *Gardening Woman-Muriel Bagge (Courage) *Robotic T-Rex-Rex (TS) *Mammoth Robot-Mammothmon (Digimon) *Kid in Line-Seifer Almsey (FF8/KH) *Instructor-Alice (Superjail) *Vanuatoo-Mr. Herriman (Fosters) *Vanuatoo's Wife-Frankie (Fosters) *Talking animal heads-Sly Cooper's Gang & Appa (Sly Cooper & Avatar Respectively) *John Muir-Norm Abram (Live Carpenter/Freakazoid) A Mouse King Movie *Goofy-Hiram the Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince) (MOA) *Max-Mickey Mouse (mainly) & Donald Duck (Disney) *Pete-Ratigan (Great Mouse Detective) *PJ-Ken Ichijouchi (as a rat) (Digimon 02) (MOA) *Roxanne-Minnie Mouse (mainly) & Daisy Duck (Disney) *Bobby-Davis (Digimon 02) *Stacy-Kari (Digimon) *Principal Mazur-Wacky (Bonkers) & Xion (as a rat) (KH) *Miss Maples-Tillie (Cats Don't Dance) *Powerline-Buddy (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) *Bigfoot-Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Teen Asking Roxanne-Mortimer (Disney) *Lester the Possum-Baloney (Animaniacs) *Mime-Mime from Mime Time (Animaniacs) *Mickey & Donald (Cameo)-Sam & Max (Sam & Max) *Bus Driver-Ms. Crabtree (SP) *Students: Draco, Crabbe, Goyle (Harry Potter), Control Freak (Teen Titans), Tyler, Owen, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Lindsey, Harold (TDI), Vicky (FOP), Michael (Cartoon All Stars), Bernard (Maniac Mansion), Sam (DP), & Henrietta (SP) *Announcer-Meathook (Monkey Island) *Buford, Beulah, and Mordecai-The Buddy Bears (Garfield) *Extras-Goofy (minor appearance) (Disney), Nack, Rouge, Scratch, Grounder, & Coconuts (latter 3 MOA) (Sonic), Psycho (WFRR), Sarah (WFRR OC), Batula (Conker) (MOA) Furry Gun *Jane Spencer-Rouge & Sarah (Sonic and my Disney/WFRR OC) *Detective Nordberg-Don Karnage (Talespin) (MOA) *Vincent Ludwig-Wilson Fisk/the Kingpin (Marvel Comics) *Wilma Nordberg-Lula (WFRR OC) *Mayor Barkley-Galactic Grand Councilwoman (Lilo and Stitch) *Pahpshmir-Scott (SP) *Queen Elizabeth II-Queen Aleena, Sonic, & Sonia (Sonic) *Weird Al" Yankovic-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Leslie Maier-Miss Piggy (Muppets) *Stephanie-Kate (SM/GMD OC) (MOA) *Pier 32 Dockman-Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Nurse 2-Miss Chatterbox (Mr. Men) *Truck Driver-Spanky Hamm (Drawn Together) *Driving Instructor-Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) *Muammar al-Qaddafi-Osama Bin Ladin (Family Guy Version) *Man in Stadium Crowd who thinks Frank is Enrico-Digit LeBoid (Cyberchase) *Enrico Pallazo-Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Stadium Head Usher-Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) *Vincent's thug-Bullseye (Marvel) *Other Thugs of Vincent's-Other Marvel Foes *Victoria (Mentioned)-Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic) *Some Guy (Mentioned)-Antoine (Sonic) *Doctor Alfred-Manic (Sonic) *Secretary Dominique-Shirley the Loon (TTA) *Officer with Megaphone-Mr. Noisy (Mr. Men) *Victim Pulled out of Car-Princess Clara (Drawn Together) *Shooter in Meat Factory-Android 19 (DBZ) *Matthew (Officer)-Minnie & Daisy. *Man and Woman at Party-Scourge & Fiona *Kilner (Mentioned)-Uncle Harry (Chipmunks) *Curt Gowdy-Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Jim Palmer-Miss Sunshine (Mr. Men) *Tim McCarver-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Dick Vitale-Mr. Silly (Mr. Men) *Mel Allen-Mr. Clumsy (Mr. Men) *Dick Enberg-Mr. Cheerful (Mr. Men) *Dr. Joyce Brothers-Nurse Joy (Pokemon) Furry Gun 2 1/2 *Quentin Hapsburg-Lex Luthor (Superman) *Dr. Albert S. Meinheimer-Dr. Scratchensniff (Animaniacs) *Earl Hacker-The Chameleon (AB) *Commissioner Anabell Brumford-Argit (Ben 10 Alien Force) (MOA) *Hector Savage-Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) *Terence Baggett-Matt (Cyberchase) *Donald Fenswick-Mr. Stubborn (Mr. Men) *Arthur Dunwell-Harry Potter *President George Bush-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *First Lady Barbara Bush-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Chief of Staff John Sununu-Chief Kanickey (Bonkers) *Winnie Mandela-Kairi (KH) *Blues Singer at Blue Note Club-Blues Brothers *Mrs. Redmond-Tifa (FF7/KH) *Crackhouse Cop-Officer Barbrady (SP) *Police Station Thug-Vexen (KH) *Mariachi-Mexican Mice (Looney Tunes) *TV Reporter-Kent Brockman (Simpsons) (also appears in Psycho's Artichoke) *Barbecue Dad-Destructo Dad (KND) *Barbecue Mom-Mega Mom (KND) *Hexagon Oil Commercial Announcer-Oxymoron Announcer (Sheep) *Mel Tormé-Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) (It's to reference the Night of the Living Duck episode) *Zsa Zsa Gabor-Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Spec ops Soulja-Cree Lincoln (KND) *Eddie Murphy-Donkey (Shrek) *Busty Female Shop Assistant-Jessica Rabbit (WFRR) *Sex Shop Assistant-Eudiel (SM) *Sam the piano player-Schroder (Peanuts) *Banquet Doorman-Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Explosion Thug 1-General Skarr (Billy & Mandy) (also appears in Big Boogey Adventure~NAP Style) *Explosion Thug 2-Bombman (Megaman) *Banquet Lady-Sailor Lead Crow (SM) *Banquet Woman 1-Sailor Iron Mouse (SM) *Waiter at the Blues Club-Waiter from Simpsons ep Boy Who Knew Too Much (Simpsons) Sam & Max TV Series *Darla "The Geek" Gugenheek-Inez (Cyberchase) (MOA) *Sam's Grandmother, Ruth-Kayla Von Kriplespac (Sonic/Conker OC) *Hurtsod-Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) (MOA) *Hurtsod's Minions-Sleuth & Drago (Sonic) *The Warden-Professor Genius (Little Nemo) *Lorne, the Friend for Life-Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Lactose the Intolerant-Barbecuor (Dial M for Monkey) *Mack Salmon-Chairface Chippendale (Tick) *Dangly Deeber-Gadget Boy (Gadget Boy & Heather) *Evil Dangly Deeber-Gadget Boy Clone (Gadget Boy & Heather) *Butch the refrigerator repair man-Crane (KFP) *Hudson the other repair man-Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) *Iggins the last repair man-Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) (MOA) *"The Thing"-Muk (Pokemon) *The School Teacher, Ms. Gibbons-Ms. Keane (PPG) *The Class-Pokey Oaks Kindergarten & Powerpuff Girls (PPG) (latter also appears in Lumpkins Movie) *The New Guinea Pigs-Hamsters (Hamtaro) *The Rubber Pants Commandos-Espio & Charmy (Sonic) *The Rat Mayor-Ratty (Ichabod & Mr. Toad/Wind in the Willows) *Benny, The Rat Shopkeeper-Jaq (Cinderella) The "Henderson kid"-Jenner (Secret of NIMH) *The "Henderson kid's" partner in crime-Azula as a mouse (Avatar) *Rat Scientist-Basil (GMD) *The Itty-bitty Earth Roach"-Hopper (Bug's Life) *Muskie-The Krakken (POTC) *Crazy Old Man Survivor-Abraham "Grandpa" Simpson (Simpsons) *The Mad Thespian-Ratigan (GMD) (MOA) *Hera-Mirage (Aladdin) *Zeus-Katz (Courage) *The Diner Owner-Courtney (TDI) (Also appears in Day of the Irkin) *An Unknown Faun-Bambi's Mom (Bambi) *Aphrodite-Charity as a Cat (Histeria!) *A Harpy-Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Nanette-Rita (Animaniacs) *Babette-Penelope Cat (Looney Tunes) *Evette-Tigress (KFP) *Miss Tennessee-Yzma (Emperor's New Groove) *Cupid-Cupid (FOP) *A Wayne Newton impersonator-Father Time (Histeria!) *The Mole Men Leader-Sheriff of Nottingham (Disney's Robin Hood) *The Mole Men-Random Cartoon/Game Wolves *The Mole Women-Brandy and Random Cartoon/Game Wolves & Dogs (Brandy: Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Octupus-Tentacruel (Pokemon) *Melvin Hargraves-Terrence (Fosters) *The Street Hawker-Technus (DP) *"John" the alligator-Totodile & Feraligatr (Pokemon) *"Arvo"-Slips (MGPAM) *The "Lord of the Park"-Sylvester (LT) *Sergeant Brown-Valchir (Kung Fu Panda) (also appears in Rini) *Evil Dangly Deever's gang-Spidra and her minions (Gadget Boy & Heather) *Professor Sydney "Shotenfroida" and his team-President Skroob & his girls (Spaceballs) *The President in 1998-Danny Cat (Cats Don't Dance) *Kent Standit-Shou Tucker (FMA) *The Slothmart Grocer-Fanboy (Freakazoid!) *Dr. Disfunctio Cerberi-Dr. Hamsterviel (Lilo & Stitch) *Max's Tail-Psycho's Straitjacket *Mary Shelly-Raven (Teen Titans) *William Butler Yeats-Bartleby (Sonic) *Lord Biden-Chaz Finster (Rugrats/AGU) (He was a bit snooty when he was rich once) *Gary's Parents-Harold & Gladys (Billy & Mandy) *Gary-Billy (Billy & Mandy) (MOA) *The Pincher-Omnidroid (Incredibles) *The Amorous Car Thieves-Greed & Martel (FMA) *The President's family-Sawyer & Oliver (Cats Don't Dance & Oliver and Company) *"Locks"-Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *The Two Silver-suited Aliens-Organization Members (KH) *Ms. Honeybunny-Amy Rose (Sonic) (MOA) *Mr. Harry Monkeyfeatures-Donkey Kong (Mario/DKC) *"Snowball"-Shark (Little Mermaid) *The Dreaded Larvo-Martian Queen (Duck Dodgers) *"Peter Lorre"-Morocco Mole (Secret Squirrel) *Larvo's Lackeys-Martian Droids & Instant Martians (Duck Dodgers & Looney Tunes Respectively) *Jojo-Chowder (Chowder) *The Pigmedus Family-Wilt & 2 Random Imaginary Friends (Fosters) *Jojo's Parents-Mung Daal, Schnitzel, & Truffles (Chowder) *The Swedish Passengers and Crew-Alan Matthews (Jus' Rugrats/AGU OC) & Cree Lincoln (KND) *The Uglions-The Yolkions (Jimmy Neutron) *The Narrator from the Uglions episode-Narrator (PPG) *Sergeant Stone-Sarge (Conker) (Returns in Toyland) *Colonel Corn-Hercule (DBZ) (Returns in Toyland) *Sergeant Blip-Vector the Crocodile (Sonic) *Muddsky-MegaSeadramon (Digimon) *Victims in Uglions-Rodrick & Rubella (TTA) *Elder Ape-Spidermonkey (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Chief Ape-Jake Spidermonkey (MGPAM) Comics *Dr. Fritz Nunkie-Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Cult members-Death Eaters (HP) *Sacred Lord Domasadito-??? *Woman crook was harassing/proposing to with a knife-Belle (Beauty & the Beast) *Crook who was harassing/proposing to a woman with a knife-Gaston (Beauty & the Beast) *Purse snatcher-LeFou (Beauty & the Beast) *Woman that crook has snatch-??? *Annoyed motorcycle cop-Vladimir Grizzlikoff (Darkwing Duck) *Hungry guys by building-Vultures (Jungle Book) *Owner of Weasel on a Stick Cart-??? *Drivers of carriage that Sam and Max has swiped-??? *Kid whose bike Sam has 'borrowed'-??? *Plane terrorist in the first comic-Osama Bin Laden (South Park version) *Flight attendant-??? *Mr. Watson and the other flunky-Rocky & Mugsy (Looney Tunes) (They make more sense if you read Tune Squad) *Freaky clown-Krusty the Clown (Simpsons) *Hot Dog Stand Vendor-Vendor from Oliver & Company *Various (unnamed) family members-Ze Professor, Calamity Coyote, and various weasels (Conker, TTA, & Misc Disney Cartoons with some OCs) *"Ma & Pa"-Ma & Pa Bear (with Junior as an extra) (Looney Tunes) *Auntie Alice-Endive (Chowder) *The pirates-The Pi-Rats (CDRR) *Ratzo-Chip n Dale (Disney) *Ratzo's Crew-Rescue Rangers (CDRR) *Hoodlum trying to hold up "Ma & Pa"-??? *Biker gang-??? *Old couple that the bikers were harassing-??? *Long haired owner of the tourist attraction with the Manatee-??? *Manatee-??? *Gentle Gasses repairman-??? *The Beast-Heinrich von Marzipan as the Chocolate monster (KND) *Thieving hoodlum hiding in the car Sam and Max were borrowing in 'Beast from the Cereal Aisle'-Amin "Butterfingers" Moolah (Aladdin) *Woman that Max was scaring and her dog-Anita & Perdia (101 Dalmatians) *Kids Riding on Beast-Numbahs 2-5 (KND) *Slothmart employee that Max stuffed into a cart-Squeaky Voiced Teen (Simpsons) *Mother who wanted to get Fruit Loops and her daughter-Helen Parr and Jack-Jack (Incredibles) *Man that Max squirted with water hose-Elmer Fudd (LT) *Someone who is mistaken as Tris Martinez-Coco LaBouche (Rugrats) *Superfly-Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *Skullhead-??? *Kids in 'The Kids Take Over'-??? *Woman who claims to have given birth to a hybrid alien child-Lois Lane (DC) *Aliens in 'Nice Wind to Java'-Vogans (Hitchhiker's Guide) *Bartender in 'Fair Wind to Java'-??? *Egyptians-??? *Pirates in first Adventurer Comic-Cursed Pirates (POTC) *Adolf Hitler-Ozai (Avatar) *Nazi scientists-Calamitious (Jimmy Neutron), Drakken (Kim Possible), Lobe (Freakazoid), Technus (though alive) (DP), Hugo Strange (Batman), Doofensmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) and Doctor Woe (LT) *Bathesphere-??? *Stormtroopers in Star Wars parody comic strips-Team Galactic (Pokemon) *Igor-Angry Scientist (Sheep) *Frankenstein's Monster-Clome (Sheep) *Tattoo lady-??? *Fiddler Crab-Pepe Le Pew (LT) *Audience-Looney Tunes & Disney Casts *Fiddler Crab's wife and children-Penelope (LT) & Half Skunks (OC) *Cheetah-Banzai, Shenzi, & Ed (Lion King) *Angry zebras-Mad Giraffes (Rocko) *Saint Peter-Link (Zelda) *One of the cowboys in the Outlaws comic strip-??? *Ghost pirate captain-Davy Jones (POTC) *Ghost Crew-Davy Jones' Crew (POTC) *Various kids in 'Belly of the Beast'-Cast of All Grown Up *Mr. Ahtoo-Dr. Calico (Bolt) *Nigel the Hook (from the Sam and Max webcomic)-Dr. Eggman (Sonic) *Woman in Sam's dream in 'The Big Sleep'-Rouge *Sir Kenneth Blattodea-Ray Palmer/the Atom (DC *Nurse in 'The Big Sleep'-Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *British waitress-McGonagle (Harry Potter) *Mr. Sticky-Jolly Olly/Willie (Hey Arnold) *Mailman-Willie Lumpkin (Fantastic 4) *Cheap Thugs-Sleuth, Drago (Sonic), Dash, & Kwan (DP) *Bingo-Thumper (Bug's Life) *Rat Officer Arresting Henderson-Gus (Cinderella) Day of the Irkin *Laverne-Mandy (Billy & Mandy) (MOA) *Hoagie-Duncan (TDI) (Also appears in Dysfunction of the Cats) *Betsy Ross-Betsy Ross (Time Squad) *George Washington-George Washington (FOP) *Benjamin Franklin-Benjamin Franklin (Ben & Me: A Disney Short) *Red Edison-JusSonic as a weasel *Thomas Jefferson-Thomas Jefferson (FOP) *John Hancock-John Hancock (FOP) *IRS Agents-Chuckles the Silly Piggy & Yamaki (Dave the Barbarian & Digimon Tamer Respectively) *Human Catcher Tentacle-Random Irkin (Zim) *Kennel Guard Tentacle-Random Irkin (Zim) *Hotel Maid-Miss Helpful (Mr. Men) *Doctor Tentacle-Laarb (Zim) *Harold-Mr. Slave (SP) *Human Show Registration Tentacle-Spleen (Zim) *Snoring fat man-Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Dwayne-SJ-ToongamerG *Weird Ed's new hamster-Oxnard (Hamtaro) *Talking horse-Cyril (Ichabod & Mr. Toad) *Ned Edison-Phineas as a weasel (Phineas & Ferb) *Jed Edison-Ferb as a weasel (Phineas & Ferb) *Past cat-Nermal (Garfield) *Novelty salesman-Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Human Show Judges Tentacles-Tak & Random Irkins (Zim) *Oozo the Punching Clown Balloon-Binky the Clown (Garfield) *Future Cat-Garfield (Garfield) *Purple Tentacle's lieutenant-Tenn (Zim) *Masked man AKA car thief-The Cheat as Firebert (Homestar) *Zed Edison-Hyper (RR/NO/KNS OC) *Zedna-Gothika (RR/NO/KNS OC) *Ved-Wacky (Bonkers) *Human Prisoners/Contestants-Bob White, Roger Klotz, & Bebe Bluff (Doug) *Farley Krock-Chris Seavor (Rare Creator & Voice Actor) *Operator-Cosmo & Wanda (FOP) Furry Gun 3 1/3 *Rocco Dillon-Nephrite (SM) *Tanya Peters-Sailor Aluminum Siren (SM) *Muriel Dillon (Rocco's mother)-Sedusa (PPG) *Louise-Shenzi (Lion King) *Clayton-Banzai (Lion King) *Defense Attorney-Fidget (GMD) *Stenographer-Kermit (Muppets) *Dr. Stuart Eisendrath-Dr. Vindaloo (Courage) *Shannen Doherty-??? *Olympia Dukakis-??? *Morgan Fairchild-Pan (DBGT) *James Earl Jones-Ommadon (Flight of Dragons) *Mary Lou Retton-Miss Giggles (Mr. Men) *Raquel Welch-??? *Vanna White-Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Pia Zadora-??? *Director of the Academy Awards-Loud Kiddington (Histeria) *Alice from the Brady Bunch-Katie Kaboom (TTA) *Trucker-Heavy (Team Fortress 2) *Mess hall convict-Toilenator (KND) *Mess hall guard-Sarge (TS) *Dominatrix-??? *Bobbi the Soap Opera Actress-Lady Opera Singer (Animaniacs) *Academy Awards guard-Bongo (WFRR) *Tyrone-??? *Dr. Kohlzak-Dr. Edison (Maniac Mansion) *Big Hairy Con-Taz (Looney Tunes) *Cabbies-??? *Extra-Ed (Lion King) Save the World *Sybil-Betty (AB) *Soda Poppers-Ozzie, Slash, & Flea (Chrono Trigger/Cross) *Brady Culture-"The" Hacker (Cyberchase) *Hugh Bliss-Xandir (Drawn Together) *Internet-Motherboard (Cyberchase) *Ted E. Bear/Harry Moleman-Bobcat the Wolf (Last Tales from the Crypt Episode) (appears in Big Boogey Adventure~NAP Style) *Chuckles-Chuckles the Silly Piggy (Dave the Barbarian) *Agent Superball-Yamaki (Digimon Tamer) *Abraham Lincoln Statue/Statue Head-Dende's Cyborg Side/Delete (Dende-my Cyberchase/Juniper Lee OC/Delete-Cyberchase) *Myra Stump-Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts Series) *COPS-Auto (as Curt), R2D2 (as Chippy), Eddie (as Bob), and Guardromon (as Bluster Blaster) (Wall-E, Star Wars, Hitchiker's Guide, & Digimon respectively) *Mr. Spatula-Undertow's Small Form (Little Mermaid 2) *Auntie Biotic-Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts Series) *Blue Slime-Numemon Sluge (Digimon) *Hubert the plant-Piranha Plant (Mario) *Leonard Steakcharmer-Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons) *Mr. Featherly-Zazu (Lion King) *Puppet President-Puppetmon (Digimon) *The Bug-Carl (Yin Yang Yo) (MOA) *The Director-Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) (MOA) *The Internet Wizard-Xandir (only bigger and more gay; Drawn Together) *Toy Mafia Bears-Tediz (Conker) *Bessie the Cow-Cow (Cow & Chicken) *Max's Violence, Gluttony and Sloth-Clones of Psycho, only different color (WFRR) *Drivers-Authors (Belonging to their respective creators) *Taxidermy-Tails Doll (Sonic) *Chuck Flagon (Mentioned)-Chef Hatchet (TDI) *Lovey Bear-Sneaker Tediz (called Sam here) (Conker) *Door Guard-Long Ranger Tediz (Conker) *Dealer-Thermophile Tediz (Conker) *Agents Jackson, Burr, N'Degayembe (Mentioned)-Agents Smith, Brown, & Jones (The Matrix) *Benny Three-Knees (Mentioned)-Mouser (Mario) *Big Spanky Devlin (Mentioned)-Miss Daredevil (Mr. Men) *Bacteria-Amoeba Boys (PPG) Beyond Time & Space *Santa-Sora (KH) (Also appears in Christmas, Gory Christmas) *Timmy Two-Teeth-Remy (Ratatouille) *The Maimtron 9000-Yellow Devil (Megaman) *Jurgen-Myotismon (Digimon) *Pedro-Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Shambling Corporate Presence-White Mushroom Heartless (KH) *Girl Stinky-Heather (TDI) *Grandpa Stinky-Gennai (Digimon) *Beezlebub-Him (PPG) *UPDATE: Jurgen's monster-Kimeramon (Digimon) (makes more sense) *Mary Two-Teeth-Miss Kitty Mouse (GMD) *Moai Heads-Janice, Animal, & Sam the Eagle (Muppets) *Ms. Bosco-Apu's Mother (Simpsons) *Zombie Abraham Lincoln-Dende as a Vampire (Cyberchase/Juniper Lee OC) *Red Elf-Snoopy (Peanuts) *Ghost of Christmas Past-Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Ghost of Christmas Present-Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss) *Ghost of Yet to Come-Grimm (American McGee's Grimm) *Green elf-Grumpy Bear (Care Bears) *Baby Jimmy Hoffa-Baby Sal (Muppets) *Baby Amelia Earhart-Baby Skeeter (Muppet Babies) *Baby D.B. Cooper-Baby Kermit (Actually Baby Kemsit) (Muppet Babies/Muppets) *Baby Charles Lingberg Jr.-Baby Fozzie (Muppet Babies) *Baby Glen Miller-Baby Rolfe (Muppet Babies) *Ocean Chimps-The Snorks (The Snorks) *Sam & Max's Zombie Forms-Nack as a vampire & Psycho as a corpse (Sonic & WFRR) *Sam and Max's Souls-Nack & Psycho, soul versions (Sonic & WFRR) *The Spaceship's AI-Karen (Spongebob) *Bug's Relatives-Charles the Ant Soldier, Herman, & Edna (Yin Yang Yo) *Bug's Father (mentioned)-Edgar (MIB) *Wally "Glass Jaw" Puddle Sniffer-Mr. Scruffles aka Vladimere (MLAATR) *Bald Bullrat-Moe (An American Tail) *UPDATE: Al Gore (Mentioned)-Dr. Marbles (Cyberchase) Reiko-line *Coraline Jones-Reiko (SM OC) *Mel Jones-Raye Hino (SM) *Charlie Jones-Chad (SM) *Other Father's True Form-Dooplis (Mario) *April Spink-Ah-Mah (Juniper Lee) *Miriam Forcible-Madame Foster (Fosters) *Sergi Alexander Bobinsky-Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Dog-Growlithe & Arcanine (Pokemon) *Jumping Mice-PT Flea & the Circus Bugs (Bug's Life) (from Reiko to here also appears in Destination Toyland (minus Foster) & Lumpkins Movie) *Movers-Numemon (Digimon) *Cat-Cheshire Cat (American McGee's Alice) *Mrs. Lovat-Yuna (FF 10/KH) *Wyborne "Wybie" Lovat-Chester McBadbat & AJ (FOP) *Missing Children-Squall (younger), Paine, and Rikku (FF/KH Versions) *Other Rats-Shadow & Soldier Heartless (KH) *Other Mother's True Form/Beldam-Cackletta (Mario) *Other Spink & Forcible's True Form-Hydra (Hercules) *Other Bobinksy's True Form-Soldier & Shadow Heartless (KH) *Other Wybie-Shadow Heartless Version of Chester & AJ *Other Dogs' True Form-Gargoyle Heartless (KH) *Other Plants' True Form-Creeper Plant Heartless (KH) *Extras-Powerpuff Girls, Dib, Gaz & Nightmare Gaz (Zim), Shadow Sirens (also appears in Destination Toyland & Lumpkins Movie), Fawful (Mario), Apocalymon (Digimon), and Galleom (SSBB) Little Chris *Nemo-Chris Thorndyke (Sonic) (MOA) *Icarus-Rocky & Bullwinkle (MOA) *Princess Camille-Helen (Sonic) (MOA) *King "Morphy" Morpheus-Wizard of Oz (Wizard of Oz) *Professor Genius-Horace Horsecollar (Disney; Prince and the Pauper Version) *Flip-J. Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow & Gideon (Pinnochio) (MOA) *Flap the Crow-Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Good Goblins-Nostalgia 80s Foes/Anti Hero Characters (Duckula, Igor, Nanny, Heathcliff, & Wolf (named Abel "Saban" Wolf)) (Count Duckula, Heathcliff, & Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics Respectively) (all (but Heathcliff) MOA) *Bon Bon-Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *The Nightmare King-Chernborg (Fantasia) *Dingible Captain-Wilbur (Rescuers Down Under) *1st Teacher-Tanaka (Sonic) *Equestrian Master-Dr. Marbles (Cyberchase) *Librarian- Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) *Dance Teacher-Elle (Sonic) *2nd Teacher-Stuart (Sonic) *Etiquette Teacher-Jumbaa (Lilo & Stitch) *Fencing Master-Le Quack (Courage) *Cops-Kids Next Door of Sector V (KND) *Courier-Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Nemo's parents-Nelson and Lindsey (Sonic) *Pages-Silver and Blaze (Sonic) *Elevator Creature-Byron (TTA) (referencing the WFRR Fanmake in this series) *Manta ray-Xemnas in Dragon Form (KH) *Nightmare creatures-Demons & Monsters (Fantasia) *Captain & Executioner Crew-Shifu, Po, Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda) and Ling Ling (Drawn Together) *Nemo's admires-Myrtle and her posse (Lilo & Stitch) Chris' Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Caractacus Potts-Anakin (Star Wars) (MOA), Br'er Weasel (Disney), Batula (past self), & Chris Thorndyke *Mimsie Potts-Selene Weasel (OC), & Umana (Sonic OC) *Truly Scrumptious-Padme (Star Wars) (MOA) *Childcatcher-Rubeus (SM) *Jeremy-Luke (Star Wars) (MOA) *Jemima-Leia (Star Wars) (MOA) *Grandpa-Shmi (Star Wars) (MOA) & Wheez Weasel (Devil & Daniel Mouse) *Baron Bomburst-Max Sr. (AB) *Baroness Bomburst-Vicky (as a cat) (FOP) *Toymaker-Drosselmeyer (Nutcracker Prince) *Lord Scrumptious-Ruwee Naberrie (Star Wars) *Mr. Coggins-Dean (Iron Giant) *First Spy-Boris (Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Second Spy-Natasha (Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Ship Captain-Kokatrimon (Digimon) *Junkman-Stromboli (Pinnochio) *Bald Customer-Butch (Pokemon) *Blond-Cassidy (Pokmeon) *Edison-Muttski (Sonic) *Peter-Timmy (FOP) *Elderly Scientists-??? *Extras-Mason/Nack's Past Incarnation (Sonic OC), Merlin (Sword in Stone; as mentor), Cyrus/Psycho's Past Incarnation (WFRR OC), Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Maximus IQ An Extreme Mouse King Movie *Sylvia Marpole-Adelaine (Nutcracker Prince OC) (MOA) *Beret Girl-Yolei (as a mouse) (Digimon 02) (MOA) *Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III-Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Hanna-Barbara) *Unemployment Lady-World's Oldest Woman (Histeria) *Toy Company Boss-Miss Bitters (Zim) *Tank-Dinky Dalton (Hanna-Barbera) *Gamma Members-Really Rottons (Laugh-A-Lympics) *Teacher in Max's Class-Maximus IQ (AB) *Teacher in Exams-Yukari (Azumanga Daioh) *Extras-(Coming Up) Him's Playhouse *General Skun'kape-Humanite (DC Universe) *Narrator-Phoney Bone (Bone) *Gordon the Alien Brain-Tediz Head (Conker) *Skun'kape's Minions-Mecha Tediz (Conker) *Carol the Scanner-Jenny Wakeman (MLAATR) *Jedebiah Moleman-Kiba (Wolf's Rain) *Obediah Moleman-Hige (Wolf's Rain) *Computer Voice-Axiom Computer Voice (Wall-E) *Construction Worker Moleman-Toboe (Wolf's Rain) *Moleman That's Evaporated-Werewolf (Slayers) *Radio Announcer-Mr. Messy (Mr. Men) *Max's Psychic Wheel-Wheel of Fortune Wheel *Sameth-Mason "Mack" Weasel aka Nack's past self (Sonic) *Maximus-Cyrus "Cy" Weasel aka Psycho's past self (WFRR) *Anton Papierwaite-Wheez Weasel (Devil and Daniel Mouse) *Snowcone the Elf-Fireman (Megaman) *Natasha the Mole Woman-Leah, Akela's Wife (Jungle Book) *Slushie the Vampire Elf-Shademan (Megaman) *Icebox the Elf-Iceman (Megaman) *Bennie the Mole Man-Akela (Jungle Book) *Nefertiti the Mole Girl-Beth (will be called Anubi for most of time 'til near the end) as a wolf (TDI) *Spot the Snake-Kaa (Jungle Book) *Frostbite the Elf-Bombman (Megaman) *Elf Newsie-Elecman (Megaman) *Train attendant-Conductor (Polar Express) *Grandpa Mole Man-Balto (Balto) *Guardians-Trigger & Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Dr. Norrington/Yog Soggoth-Teknophage (Teknophage) *Charlie Ho-Tep the Ventriloquist Dummy-Lotso (TS3) *Nicholas St. Kringle/1902 Santa-Vantias (KH) *1902 Jurgen-Oikawa (Digimon) *Frankie the rat-Renfield T. Rodent (Sonic) *Hubert Q. Tourist-Rolf (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Sal the Cockroach-Kronk (as an anthro Dinosaur) (Emperor's New Groove) *Sammun-Mak-Ramses (based on Courage's Ramses mixed with POE Ramses in weasel form as a kid) (Sonic/WFRR OC) *Betting Rats-Hubie & Bert (Looney Tunes) *Sam Clones-Clones of the Hunters *Junior-Slumber (Banjo-Kazooie) *Cthonic Destroyer-Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Digimon 02) *Sam Jr.-Fangy (Conker) *Sam X & Max X-Nack & Psycho Replicas/Alternates (Will be explained in Chariots of a Weasel) *The Banker (mentioned)-Hard Drive (Swat Kats) *The Rat Queen (mentioned)-Queen of Hearts/Queen Redd (as a rat) (Disney's Alice) *Extras-Smiley & Fone Bone (Bone) Nack & Psycho's Toyland *Stan-Sleet, Nic, & Dingo (Sonic) *Kyle-Frankie (Fosters) *Kenny-Plucky (TTA) *Cartman-Greasy (WFRR) & Carl (Yin Yang Yo) *Butters-Hiram (Nutcracker Prince) & SSSSS Squad (Sonic) *Jimmy-Hampton (TTA) *Token-Calamity (TTA) *Clyde-Buster & Babs (TTA) *Kyle's Parents-Foster Cast *Butters' Parents-Adelaine & Oswald *Leprechaun-Dobby the Elf (HP) *Snarf-Tingle (Zelda) *Fanciful Mayor-Bean & Bark (Toy Versions) (Sonic) *Lollypop King-Ben (Full Throttle) *Al Gore-Walter Peck (Ghostbusters) *Minotaur-Zurg (Toy Story) *Freddy-Shredder (TMNT) *Jason-John DeFoe (Chzo Mythos) *Santa-Sora (KH) (Toy Version) *Jesus-Zelda (Zelda) *Morpheus-Numbah Infinity (KND) *Popeye-Underdog *Glinda-Dora the Explorer (Dora) *Gandalf-Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Wonder Woman-Sailor V (SM) *Woodland Critters-Gremlins (Gremlins) *Strawberry Shortcake-Strawberry Sweetcake (Drawn Together) *Aslan-Mufasa (Lion King) *General-Hercule & Sarge *M. Night Shyalaman-Mr. Director (Animaniacs) *Michael Bay-Antoine Lucci (AB) *Mel Gibson-Mr. Scatterbrain (Mr. Men) *Draco-Shenlong (DBZ) *Rockety Rocket-Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Terrorists-Dark Legion (Sonic) *Tumnus-Phil (Hercules) *Pat the Hammer-Harold (TDI) *Cinderella-Tifa (FF7) *Judge-Mentok (Harvey Birdman) *Driver-DJ (TDI) *Kurt Russell-Alejandro (TDWT) *Soldiers-SHC (Conker) *Operator-Celia (Monster's Inc) *Lead Tech-Dr. Briefs (DB) *Tom-Mr. Stubborn (Mr. Men) *Perseus-Hiccup (HTTYD) *ManBearPig-Mousewolfrat (OC) *Headless Horseman-Headless Gopher (Sonic) *Orc-Nappa (DBZ) *The Creature-Rudy (Ice Age 3) *Zeus-Katz (Courage) (Toy Version) *Luke Skywalker-Samurai Jack *Xenomorph-Heinrich (Conker) *Predator-Vilgax (Ben 10) *Anchorman Steve-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Commentator Mike-Scarlet Garcia (Sonic) *Hippies-KND & Stitch *Official-Jenny (Pokemon) *Reporters-Mr. Happy, Miss Sunshine, Miss Scary, Mr. Rude, & Miss Naughty *Robin Hood-Green Arrow (DC) *Icarus-Krypto (Krypto) *Tron Soldiers-Tiny Toons (TTA) (Toy versions) *Cavity Creeps-Unversed (KH) *Archangel-Angemon (Digimon) *God (Mentioned)-LOG (Banjo-Kazooie) *Extras-Nack, Psycho, Rouge, Toon Patrol, Sarah, Swiper, Mina, Hans, Clara, and Kids Nack & Psycho: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut *Stan-Nack, Batula, & Psycho *Kyle-Maximus IQ (AB), Nemesis (AB OC), Max III, & Sakura (AB OCs) *Cartman-Sleet, Dingo, & Nic *Kenny-Minimus PU (AB) & Ling Ling (Female version) (Drawn Together) *Wendy-Rouge & Sarah *Gregory-Shadow (Sonic) & Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) *Butters-Rodent *Clyde-Chris Thorndyke *Mr. Garrison-Buddy (WB) *Mr. Hat-Tediz (Conker) *Principal Victoria-Crowler (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Mr. Mackey-Wave (Sonic) *Gerald-Kikyo (AB OC) *Shiela-Max Sr (AB) *Ike-Crookshanks (as an anthro) (HP) *Randy-Ze Professor *Sharon-Kayla *Shelly-Gaz *Kenny's Parents-Kongs & Ling Ling's Father *Linda-Don Weaso *Terrence-Fred Weasely (HP) *Phillip-George Weasely (HP) *Dr. Gouache-Dr. Hibbert (Simpsons) *Assistant-Zoidberg (Futurama) *Nurse-Nurse Joy (Pokemon) *Dr. Vosknocker-Dr. Neuter (Muppets) *Saddam-Flea (CT) *Satan-Him (PPG) *The Mole-Bobcat the Big Bad Wolf *The Mole's Mom-Abel "Saban" Wolf *Big Gay Al-Mr 2 Bon Clay (One Piece) *General-Sarge (Conker) *Bill Gates-Mandark (Dexter's Lab) *Chef-Argit (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Yippie-Harold & Pussyfoot (LT) *Guard Dogs-Houndoom (Pokemon) *Baldwins-Lawsons (OCs & Author) *Conan O'Brien-Zuckuss (Star Wars) *Brooke Shields-Miss Spider (Miss Spider Series) *Winona Ryder-Amanda Grayson (Star Trek) *Brian Dennehy-Jimmy Neutron *Brian Botano-Jimmy Kudo *Canadians-British (Harry Potter Versions) *Canadian Ambassador-Remus Lupin (HP) *Minister of Movies-Sirius Black (HP) *Clitoris-Nimune (Black Knight Version of Amy) (Sonic) *Head of the UN-Jet the Hawk (Sonic) *US Ambassador-Wile E. Coyote *Tom Anchorman-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Midget in Bikini-Kylie Koopa (Mario) *Boys Wanting Pie-Plucky & Hampton *5th Graders At Movies-Really Rottons *Bum-Chester Lampwick (Simpsons) *Ticket Salesman-Pimple Faced Teen (Simpsons) *Jimbo-Storm (Sonic) *Ned-Homestar Runner *Guy with Car (Cameo)-Strong Bad (Homestar) *Jesus (Mentioned)-Zelda (Zelda) *Mountie-Hagrid (HP) *Last Two Adults in Theater-Ash (Pokemon), & Ami (Hi Hi Puffy) *Bebe-Babs *Token-Buster *Craig-Coconuts *Jordon-Scratch *Fosse-Grounder *Finalists-Sector V (KND) & Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Proctor-Valchir *Bryan Adams (Mentioned)-Doogal *Bill Clinton-Arnold (TTA) *Adolf Hitler-Ozai *Gandhi-King of India (Drawn Together) *George Burns-Scowl the Owl (Happily Ever After) *Anne Murray (Mentioned)-Bellax Strange (HP) *Alanis Morissette (Mentioned)-Mr. Men Cast *Kublai Khan (Mentioned)-Shao Khan (MK) *Robot King (Mentioned)-Panther King (Conker) *Extras-Toon Patrol, Anakin, Padme, Luke, Leia, Mary IQ, Gennai, Heather, Foulfellow, & Gideon Destination Toyland *Frankie Foster-Hiram the Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince) *Mac-Nack, Swiper, Mickey, Minnie, Shirly, Batula, Reiko, & Don Weazo *Bloo-Carl, Psycho, Scratch, Plucky, Smarty, Stupid, Wheezy, Sleet, & Nic *Eduardo-Ken, Vivian, Courage, Sarah, Rodent, Hampton, Dingo, & Mr. Nervous *Wilt-Goofy, Clarabelle, Grounder, Yolei, Rini, Mina Mongoose, Miss Scary, & Greasy *Coco-Argit, Coconuts, Donald, Daisy, Rouge, Buster, Babs, & Amy Rose *Herriman-Professor Ratigan (GMD) *World-Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Disney/Universal) *World's Owners-Charles Mintz & Universal Execs *Officer Ball Disguise-Chief O'Hara (Disney) *Superhero Disguise-Woody Woodpecker (Toy Form) (as an ironic echo) *Dog Disguise-Butch the Dog (Disney) *Putty Creatures-Heartless Replicas of Good Guys *Snail Creatures-Goombas & Koopa Troopas (Mario) *Snapping Plants-Piranha Plants (Mario) *Faceless Toy People-Lego Characters *Fruits-Power Pellets (Pac-Man) *Toy Animals-Pokemon Toys *World's Prince Form-Universal's Oswald Brown Rabbit Form *World's Wizard Form-Yen Sid (Fantasia) *World's Monstrous Form-Guard/Opposite Armor (KH) *World's Final Form-Classic 20s/Epic Mickey Version Oswald *Amy the Frankie Look Alike Girl-Charlie Rat (sometimes called Mr. Mouse) (Courage) *Francis-Sailor Iron Mouse (SM) *Girl Making the Bed-Jaq (Cinderella) *Short Woman-Gus (Cinderella) *Mary Poppins Spoof Character-Sherri Boppins (as a mouse) (Simpsons) *Fosters Residences-Most Ones Who had Lived in Insane Mansion Since Reiko-Line (Raye, Chad, Dooplis, Beldam, Marlyn, Ah-Mah, Ringmaster, & Circus Bugs), Shirley the Loon, & Fifi (latter TTA) *Jackie Khones-PT Flea (Bug's Life) *Madam Foster-Selene the Mouse Queen (Nutcracker Prince) *Extras-Adelaine, Kate, Ze Professor, Kayla, Calamity, Inez, Clara, Hans, Drosselmeyer, & Mary Mouse (More to Come) Nack & Psycho's Hoodwinked *Red-Frankie *Granny-Madam Foster *Wolf-Sleet *Twitchy-Dingo *Woodsman Kirk-The Tick *Bill Stork-Donald Duck *Nicky Flippers-Don Weazo *Chief Ted Grizzly-Valchir (Kung Fu Panda) *Woolworth-Jimmy the Rat (Krypto) *Boingo-Stewie (Family Guy) *Dolph-Juggernaut (X-Men) *Liesel-Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) *Vincent-Rocky *Keith-Mugsy *Japeth the Goat-Genie (Aladdin) *Jimmy Lizard-Bill (Alice/GMD) *Raccoon Jerry-Sly Cooper *Tommy-Fifer (Disney) *Timmy-Fiddler (Disney) *Glen-Practical (Disney) *P-Biggie-Storm (Sonic) *Zorra-Wave (Sonic) *Caterpillars-Caterpie (Pokemon) *2-Tone-Jet (Sonic) *Bruce (Mentioned)-Jenny (Pokemon) *Sandwich Man-Porky Pig (LT) *Quill-Woody Woodpecker *Schnitzel Kids-Kids Next Door *Skunk Reporter-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Extras-The Griffins (Family Guy), Jimmy, Mickey, Goofy, Don Karnage, Lula, Nack, Psycho, Nic, Rouge, Batula, and Toon Patrol Nack & Psycho's Hoodwinked Too! Foster vs Evil *Hansel-Montana Max (TTA) *Gretel-Elmyra (TTA) *Iana-??? *Verushka the Witch-Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *The Giant-??? *Mr. Alligator-Tic Toc (Peter Pan) *Jimmy Ten Strings-??? *Moss the Troll-Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Ernesto-??? *Klaus-??? *Mad Hog-Cecil (Jungle Cubs) *Stone-Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Wood-Phido (Thief and the Cobbler) *Hench Pig 4-Vulture (Ice Age 2) *Helmut-??? *Heidi-??? *Detective Bulldog R. Puppie-??? *Inspector Jones-??? Road to El Toonrado (will take place before The Deep Sleep) *Miguel-Psycho *Tulio-Nack *Chel-Rouge & Sarah *Tzekel-Kan-Slade (Teen Titans) *Chief Tannabok-Gepetto (Pinocchio) *Zaragoza-Mortimer Mouse (Disney) *Hernan Cortes-Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Altivo-Maximus (Tangled) *Extras-Sleet, Dingo, & Nic The Nack & Psycho Movie *Spongebob-Nack & Psycho *Patrick-Toon Patrol (Mostly Greasy) *Sandy-Main TTA Cast *Mr. Krabs-Don Weaso *Squidward-Wacky & Xion *Plankton-Eggman (Sonic) *Karen-Sedusa (PPG) *Mrs. Puff-Fifi La Fume *Pearl-Shirley the Loon *Mindy-Crysta (Ferngully) *King Neptune-Elder (Ferngully) *David Hasslehoff-Michael Knight (Knight Rider) *Cyclops-Cyclops (Shrek) *Dennis-Bane (Batman) *Two-Headed Biker-Patch & Boomer *Biker Leader-Scourge *Bikers-Suppression Squad *Pirates-Captain Hook & Crew (Peter Pan) *Potty-sounding Parrot-Iago (Aladdin) *Gary-Dingo *Usher-Miss Helpful *Monster Disguised as Lady-The Queen/Witch (Snow White) *Other Monsters-Blottings (Epic Mickey) *Ice Cream Salesman-Skarr (Billy & Mandy) *Bucket Helmets-Roboticiser Rings *Extras-Sleet, Nic, Frankie Full Blast *Ben-Nack & Psycho *Maureen-Rouge & Sarah *Malcolm Corley-Dominic (WFRR OC) *Adrian Ripburger-The Joker (DC) *Quohog the Bartender-Moe (Simpsons) *Polecat Members-Other Bounty Hunters (Sleet, Nic, Dingo, Frankie, and Toon Patrol) *Todd Newlan-??? *Bolus-??? *Nestor-Eddy's Brother (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Darrel-??? *Miranda Rose Hand-??? *Emmet the truck driver-Red (Simpsons) *Horace the salesman-??? *Father Torque-??? *Derby Announcer-Mr. Noisy *Mavis-??? *Gas Guard Pilot-??? *Gas Guard Gunner-??? *Mavis’ Guard-??? *Factory Door Guard-??? *News Anchorman-??? *Cave Fish *Maximus Fish-??? *Brother 32-??? *Brother 12-??? *Vultures *Suzi-??? *Michael-??? *Razor & Wendy-??? *Sid-??? *Rottwheelers *Grand Mariner-??? *Blotch-??? *Extras-??? Fearsome Tango *Manuel "Manny" Calavera-Alt. Nack, & Psycho Prime *Domino Hurley-Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck) *Don Copal-Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) *Hector LeMans-Judge Doom (WFRR) *Salvador-Ace the Bathound (Krypto) *Mercedes "Meche" Colomar-Muriel Bagge, Alt. Rouge & Sarah Prime *Balloon Twister-??? *Bibi Peligiano-??? *Celso Flores-??? *Eva-??? *Gate Keeper-??? *Glottis-??? *Lupe-??? *Maximino-??? *Nick Virago-??? *Olivia Ofrenda-??? *Pugsy Peligiano-??? *Tube Switcher-??? *Extras-Grim (More to Come) Nack & Psycho: Medal of Carnage *Hector-Nack & Psycho *Terrorist-Hard Drive (Swat Kats) *Chief Superintendent Meeks-Commissioner Gordon (his face fully shown first time) *Sniper Officer-Eugene Tackleberry (Police Academy) *Unlucky Negotiator-Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jarvis-Valchir *Lambert-Argit *Hooker Fatimah & Friend-Castle Anthrax Maidens (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Trampy Tim-??? *Busker McCusker-??? *Blind Ali-Pew (Muppet Treasure Island) *Clocksmith-Pops (Bonkers) *Filthy Rich the Porno Store Owner-??? *Lambert's Wife (Mentioned)-Delta (AB OC) *UPDATE: Street Youth-??? *UPDATE: Crazy Old Lady-??? *UPDATE: Men in porno store-??? *UPDATE: Tourist Representative-??? *UPDATE: Pre-teens in park-??? *UPDATE: Junkie in box-??? *UPDATE: Blow-Up Doll-??? *UPDATE: Dropper in toilet stall-??? *UPDATE: Menage a Moi-??? *UPDATE: Gangster-??? *UPDATE: Kimbo-??? *Extras-Rouge, Sleet, Nic, Dingo, Sarah, Don Weazo, and other Toon Patrol Members (More to Come) Sarah in Wonderland/Underland (story within a story) (1951 & 2010) *Alice-Sarah *White Rabbit-Barry Alan/Flash (DC) *1951 Mad Hatter-Nega-Megavolt *2010 Mad Hatter-Psycho *March Hare-Nega-Quackerjack *Queen of Hearts-Brandy Harrington (BAMW) *1951 Caterpillar-Caterpie/Metapod/Butterfree (Pokemon) *2010 Caterpillar-Wurmple/Silcoon/Beautifly (Pokemon) *Cheshire Cat-Warren T. Cat (AAT) *Jabberwocky-Godzilla *King of Hearts-Mr. Whiskers (BAMW) *Dodo-Louis (PATF) *Bill-Rango (Rango) *Tweedle Dee & Dum-Thing 1 & 2 (Dr. Seuss) *Walrus-Dash (Little Mermaid) *Carpenter-Tip (Little Mermaid) *Oysters-Shellder (Pokemon) *Mama Oyster-Cloyster *Knave of Hearts-Sheriff of Nottingham *White Queen-Brainy Barker (Krypto) *White King-Krypto (Krypto) *Alice's Sister-An Older Tails; portrayed as friend *Alice's Mom-Dominic Weasel; portrayed as brother (part WFRR/part OC) *Alice's Dad-Br'er Weasel (Disney) *Hamish-Don Karnage *Bandarsnatch-Kyurem (Pokemon) *Cards-Numemon (Digimon) *Jubjub Bird-Hawk (Rango) *Bayard Hamar-Sonic *Bayard's Family-Manic, Sonia, & Aleena *Aunt Imogene-Winnie Weasel (Disney) *Lord & Lady Ascot-Hige & Blue in anthro forms (Wolf's Rain) *Flowers-Plant Pokemon *Alice's Sister's Husband-Fiona (Sonic) *Alice's Sister's Husband's Mistress-Scourge (Sonic) *Dormouse-Mickey, Donald, & Goofy *Dinah-Eevee with the name (Pokemon) *Extras-Coming Soon (More to Come) Banjo the Pooh *Pooh-Banjo (Banjo) *Tigger-Hobbes (Calvin & Hobbes) *Piglet-Mr. Nervous *Rabbit-Mr. Fussy *Kanga-Easter Bunny (Hop) *Roo-EB (Hop) *Eeyore-Donkey (Shrek) *Owl-Noctowl (Pokemon) *Lumpy-Phany (Pokemon) *Gopher-Mac & Tosh (LT) *Heffalumps-Donphan (Pokemon) *Woozles-Sneazel (Pokemon) *Bees-Beedrill *Christopher Robin-Chris Thorndyke *Extras-Kazooie (Banjo) Cream's Hop (Story within story) *EB-Cream (Sonic) *Easter Bunny-Vanilla (Sonic) *Carlos-Plucky *Phil-Storm *Pink Berets-Usagi (TMNT), Buster, and Babs *Fred O'Hare- *Samantha "Sam" O'Hare- *Alex O'Hare- *Henry O'Hare- *Bonnie O'Hare- *Mrs. Beck- *David Hasselhoff- *Hugh Hefner- *Cody- *Extras-Cheese (Sonic) Nack and Psycho vs the World *Scott Pilgrim-Nack & Psycho *Ramona-Rouge *Knives Chau-Sarah *Kim Pine-Fiona *Matthew Patel-Zhao (Avatar) *Lucas Lee-Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Todd Ingram-Pigma (Star Fox) *Roxanne Richter-Mars (Pokemon) *Kyle and Ken Katayanagi-Leon and Panther (Star Fox) *Gideon Graves-Drake Darkstar (Duck Dodgers) *UPDATE: Steven Stills-Scourge *UPDATE: "Young" Neil Nordegraf-Ryan (KingHuffman's OC) *UPDATE: Wallace Wells-Jesse (KingHuffman's OC) *Envy Adams-Saturn (Pokemon) *UPDATE: Lisa Miller-Blaze (Sonic) *Simon Lee- *Julie Powers- *Stacey Pilgrim-Psycho's Family *Jimmy- *Other Scott- *Comeau- *The Demon Hipster Chicks- *Tamara Chen-Kari (Digimon) *Director-Mr. Director (Animaniacs) *Winifred Hailey- *Chaos Theatre's bouncer-Boingo (Hoodwinked) *Luke "Crash" Wilson- *Lynette Guycott- *Joel- *Trisha "Trasha" Ha- *Sandra- *Monique- *The Two Vegan Policemen- *Nega-Scott- *UPDATE: Extras-Miles, Boomer, Patch, Alicia, Buns Extras *Nic the Weasel (Sonic) (MOA in Flashbacks, Past, & Season 1 Onward) *Sleet the Wolf (Sonic) (MOA in Flashbacks, Past, & Season 1 Onward) *Dingo (Sonic) (MOA in Flashbacks, Past, & Season 1 Onward) *Emile (Ratatouille) (Remy's brother) (Appears with Remy) *Gummy (Care Bears: Nutcracker Suite) (with the Rat King) *Rumbles (Care Bears: Nutcracker Suite) (with the Rat King) *Gir (Zim) (Is usually with Zim) *Count Batula (Conker) (MOA) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) (MOA) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) (MOA) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic) (MOA) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (Courage) (MOA) *Shirly the Medium (Courage) (MOA) *Amos (Ben & Me) (with Ben Franklin) *Don Weazo (Conker) (MOA in Flashbacks, Past, & Season 1 Onward) *Fred Fredburger (Grim/Underfist) (Tune Squad 3, Big Boogie Adventure~NAP Style, & Devil and Chad) *Smart Ass/Wise Guy, Stupid, Wheezy, & Greasy (WFRR) (Flashbacks, Past, & Season 1 Onward) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) (as an elf) (appears with Sora) *Danny Fenton/Phantom (DP) (as an elf) (Cameos in Hit the Road and Appears with Sora) *Little Beeper (TTA) (Cameos) *Umana (Sonic/Conker OC) (Appears alive in The Tomb of Ramses) *Clara, Hans, and Drosselmeyer (Nutcracker Prince) (MOA) *Suppression Squad (Sonic) (MOA) Nack & Psycho Style Fics *Nutcracker Prince~NAP Style (set after Puzzle Agent) *Keeper of the Reaper~NAP Style (set before Episode 2 of Tune Squad) *Big Boogey Adventure~NAP Style (only Kuki is replaced by Bobcat as to explain how he became Grim Reaper for a while; set before Nack & Psycho's Toyland) *Great Mouse Detective~NAP Style (set a little after WFRR~NAP Style) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit~NAP Style (chronologically first time where Nack (as a kid) and Psycho first meet) *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas~NAP Style (Sora & Ariel replace Santa & Mrs. Claus while Danny, June, TK, and others are extras) *Alice~NAP Style (Debating on which version to use) Chronologically: http://nackandpsycho.wikia.com/wiki/Chronological_Timeline Series Description: http://animefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nack_and_Psycho Category:Roles